pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Flaaffy
Vs. Flaaffy is the second episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 10/10/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn are inside the Pokémon Center at the Valor Lakefront, there being a commercial about the Wallace Cup on TV. Wallace is there with his Milotic, Dawn and Crystal fawning over them. Crystal: Oh wow! That Milotic is beautiful! Dawn: And the elegance that Wallace possesses! Simply his presence could put the greatest of nobles to shame. Crystal: To think that his contest is here just as we’ve arrived! Dawn: Perhaps he is around the lake and we could locate him! Crystal: You really think so? Dawn: As my name is a Berlitz, I will not miss an opportunity to meet such a wonderful specimen, I mean person. Dawn and Crystal head out the door, as Crystal looks back at Ian and Conway. Crystal: Hey! You guys coming or not? Ian stands up, as Piplup climbs up his shoulder. Ian: Well, he is the champion. Conway: Going to challenge him to a battle? Ian: Why not? End Scene The group travels around Lake Valor, as Dawn finally collapses on a bank on the side. There’s a pine tree near them, as Ian sits down underneath it. Dawn: Where is he?! Ian: You know, you should be using this time to be preparing for the contest. The best coordinators around will be coming for the chance to impress Wallace. Dawn: Which is why I wanted to make an impression on him before the contest! Conway: Perhaps training will be just the thing that’s needed to lure him over to us. Dawn: Hm. Very well. I shall give it a shot. Come out, everyone! Dawn throws all her Pokéballs, choosing Ponyta, Flaaffy, Buneary, Cherubi and Aipom. Ian: (Inquiring) When’d you catch an Aipom? Dawn: Just the other day! Now, who is up for a little combination practice? Ponyta, Flaaffy and Buneary cheer, while Cherubi looks uninterested. Aipom yawns, as she climbs up into the pine tree, hanging upside down by her tail. Dawn: (Angry) Aipom! You get down here right now! Aipom sticks her tongue out at Dawn, infuriating her. Dawn stops and takes a deep breath, recollecting herself. Dawn: (To herself) Right. Don’t do the whole “noble bossing around.” Just stay relaxed and gentle. (To Aipom) Aipom, would you please come down from the tree? I would like to show you some contest combinations. Aipom pulls her eyelid down as she blows a raspberry, Dawn screaming in frustration again. Cherubi hops up the tree as well, joining Aipom. Flaaffy then walks over to Dawn, tugging on her skirt. Flaaffy: Flaa! Flaa! Dawn: Ah, thank you Flaaffy. It’s nice to know that some of you guys want to practice. Dawn and Flaaffy walk out a bit from the tree, preparing to go. Crystal and Conway join Ian under the tree. Crystal: You really think this is going to lure Wallace here? Conway: It is possible. But more importantly, it is focusing Dawn on where she needs to be thinking. Ian: You can finally call her Dawn now? Conway: Heh. Yeah. Funny thing, isn’t it? Dawn: Now Flaaffy! Use Discharge! Flaaffy’s wool sparks with yellow electricity, as it releases several streams of electricity. They dance around in the air, though several shots hit the ground while others hit the tree branches. The branch that Aipom is hanging from is hit and snaps, Aipom chattering loudly as she grabs onto another branch. Aipom and Cherubi are shouting at Flaaffy from above, Flaaffy getting discouraged. Flaaffy starts bleating back at them defensively. Dawn: Everyone, just calm down! Urah! A cooing sound occurs, as Ian looks out towards the lake. A long serpentine figure sticks out, obscured in mist. The figure glows with a green aura, the energy waves off it spreading over the lake, making it shine green. This light captures everyone’s attention, the pulse waves traveling on land as well. The tension evaporates, as Aipom and Cherubi become enticed by the light. Dawn: That, was beautiful. Voice: I hope that I am not disturbing you. Dawn turns, and gasps in astonishment. Wallace walks towards them, wearing a purple shirt with white pants that wrap up the sleeves that add points to them. He wears a beret over his turquoise hair and has a long scarf of the same color, matching the eyebrows of a Milotic. The serpentine figure approaches them, revealing to be a Milotic. Its eyebrows are short, revealing that it is a Male. Wallace: But I had been hiking through this area when I happened to pass by the skirmish. Dawn: (Starstruck) Oh wow. Uh, I, eh, eeh. Eeeh! Dawn squeals like a fangirl, her barely able to keep it in. Crystal runs up next to Dawn, giving her a little nudge. Crystal: Oh, it is no problem at all! Thanks for your help there! Wallace: It is not a problem. Aipom and Cherubi climb down from the tree, as all of Dawn’s Pokémon stare in wonder at Wallace. Wallace: New Pokémon. Dawn: Uh, I, bee, owwww Crystal: Relatively new, yes. Dawn here is a coordinator that’s going to compete in your contest, and was introducing the idea of appeals to her newer Pokémon. Wallace: Yes, it can be a problem to teach new Pokémon this abstract thought. Do you mind if I try? Dawn shakes her head no, as Wallace approaches them. He bends down, petting Aipom and Cherubi. Wallace: Watch Milotic here. Wallace gets up and walks over to Milotic, stroking his head. Wallace: Mist then Twister. Milotic coos, as he shakes his body. A Mist forms around him, his silhouette still visible inside. The Mist begins to swirl around Milotic like a Twister, him disappearing for brief moments but never fully. Wallace: Refresh! Milotic shines green with Refresh, piercing through the Mist like the light of a light house. Everyone is spellbound. Wallace: And Water Pulse. Milotic releases a pulse wave from his body, as the Mist condenses into water spheres, all of them floating in the air. Milotic’s Refresh causes them to all shine green, as they begin to circle Milotic in the Twister. Aipom claps her hands enthusiastically while Cherubi has glossy eyes while watching. Wallace: That, my dear Pokémon, is an appeal performance. Your trainer is working to do the same thing with you two, but you have to be willing to help her every step of the way. Does that make sense? Aipom and Cherubi cheer in understanding, as they look eager to go. Dawn clears her throat, and takes a regal posture. Dawn: I apologize for not being able to speak before. I was, overwhelmed. It is such an honor to have a coordinator of your caliber give a private performance to inspire my Pokémon. You have my extreme gratitude. Wallace: You are most welcome. Your friend said your name was Dawn. Do you mind showing me a battle? Dawn: Me?! A battle?! With you?! Wallace: Oh, heavens no! That would be an unfair way to measure your skill! No, how about the young man with the Piplup over there? Ian: Me? Wallace: Yes. Come along, help Dawn here show off her Pokémon. Ian groans as he and Piplup get up, walking over. Dawn: (Discouraged) It would be against Ian. Okay Flaaffy. You ready? Flaaffy: Flaa! Wallace and Crystal join Conway under the tree, while Ponyta, Buneary, Aipom and Cherubi cheer Dawn on. Wallace: This will be interesting. A Berlitz against the Dragon Tamer. Crystal: You know Dawn’s lineage? Wallace: It’s as plain as the way she speaks. Conway: What did you call Ian? The Dragon Tamer? Crystal: You don’t know? In Hoenn, Ian commanded a Rayquaza, Latios and Latias to battle Legendary Pokémon that had resurfaced. He gained that title for controlling all three of them at once. Wallace: And almost got booted out of the Pokémon League. Your friend has become very well known over the years. Hero against Team Rocket, Dragon Tamer, Conqueror of the Battle Frontier. There isn’t a higher up of the Pokémon Association that isn’t familiar with his reputation. Dawn: Flaaffy, use Discharge! Ian: Piplup, use Whirlpool! Flaafffy fires Discharge at Piplup, as Piplup glows bluish white and forms a water shield with Whirlpool. An explosion occurs from this, as Piplup shoots at Flaaffy with Drill Peck, covered in a yellow bird aura. Dawn: When did it learn that?! Flaaffy, block it with Cotton Guard, then make it a Cotton Spore! Flaaffy’s wool expands and covers Flaaffy’s body, acting like a cushion that Piplup harmlessly pushes off of. The Cotton Guard erupts into dozens of Cotton Spores, cutting off Piplup’s path. Ian: Bubble Beam! Dawn: Discharge! Piplup fires Bubble Beam, destroying some of the Cotton Spores. Flaaffy fires Discharge, hitting several Cotton Spores and causing them to expand from storing electricity. A few streams do not connect with a Cotton Spore, and connects with Piplup. Piplup takes it, glowing with a red aura. Ian: Use Bide! Dawn: Stop and use Cotton Guard! Flaaffy stops Discharge, as it forms Cotton Guard. Piplup glows white as he releases a powerful white energy blast, tearing through the Cotton Spore and hitting Cotton Guard head on. The Cotton Guard holds, Ian smirking. Ian: That’s gotten strong. Piplup, the lake. Use Whirlpool! Piplup: Lup! Piplup glows bluish white, as does a circle of the lake water. Piplup swings his flippers, as a Whirlpool vortex shoots out of the water, washing Flaaffy away from the side. The water is stored in the wool and causes it to inflate and sag, leaving Flaaffy flailing inside. Flaaffy: (Startled) Flaa! Flaa! Dawn: Flaaffy! Dig your way out and go for Tackle! Ian: Drill Peck! Piplup spins at Flaaffy with Drill Peck, as Flaaffy manages to make it out of wool trap. Flaaffy falls at Piplup with Tackle, though is knocked back when hit by Drill Peck. Flaaffy skids along the ground, as Wallace stands up. Wallace: Okay, that is enough! Milotic, heal them with Refresh. Milotic glows green with Refresh, as Piplup and Flaaffy are healed. Dawn goes over to Flaaffy and pets it, despite it being disappointed. Dawn: That was an excellent performance, Flaaffy. Flaaffy: Flaa. Wallace: Dawn, that was good. All your combinations were solid and fluid. However, there isn’t much versatility in the combos you can utilize due to the moves your Flaaffy knows, so it is easy for your opponent to identify your techniques and target weak points. A note for you as you go forward. Dawn: Tha, thank you Wallace. Wallace: As for you, Ian. Wallace turns, as Ian smirks. Ian: So you know who I am. Wallace: I request that you participate in the Wallace Cup as well. You easily have the skills to move on through the appeals, and will be a contender in the battle rounds. Adding to your current level of fame. Ian: I’m not interested in fame. Wallace: No, but I am! If we advertise that you’re competing, then the range of viewers will skyrocket! I expect to see you there. Dawn: Him?! Crystal: Compete?! Conway: In a contest? Ian: Heh. Well, I can’t say no to a chance to show off for the Hoenn League Champion. Wallace: That’s the spirit. Main Events * Dawn introduces her Cherubi and Aipom to contests. * Wallace makes his debut. * Wallace convinces Ian to join the Wallace Cup. * Conway learns of Ian's title as "The Dragon Tamer" Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Wallace Pokémon * Flaaffy (Dawn's) * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Aipom (Dawn's) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Buneary (Dawn's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Milotic (Wallace's) Trivia * This begins the Wallace Cup arc. * Wallace's appearance is based off his appearance in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. * Piplup's usage of Whirlpool slightly simulated Water Bending from Avatar: The Last Airbender. * Similar to the anime, Aipom gained an interest in contests after watching an appeal performance. * Ian's title and status is brought up again for the first time in this series. Wallace is utilizing this to reign in more viewers. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Wallace Cup Arc